This invention relates generally to ratchet wrenches and, more particularly, to a ratchet wrench having an auxiliary ratcheting mechanism.
Ratchet wrenches are well known and provide for quick removal or tightening of nuts and bolts by back and forth movement of the ratchet handle. Such wrenches typically have an internal ratchet wheel and a pawl which directionally engages the teeth of the wheel to lock the wheel when the wrench is turned in one direction. The pawl then releases to permit rotation of the wheel when the wrench in turned in the other direction during the backstroke. This ratcheting action allows the nut or bolt to be tightened by a socket coupled with the ratchet wheel without requiring removal of the socket from the nut or bolt during the backstroke.
Often during the tightening or removal of bolts or nuts, the ratchet handle may only be rotated a slight amount because of obstructions which prevent the handle from being moved through the desired range of motion. If the handle cannot be rotated sufficiently to operate the internal ratcheting mechanism, an extension device must then be used to provide the necessary operating clearance. This results in delays while the extender is located and then applied to the wrench. Even if some degree of ratcheting can be achieved, the limited range of movement of the handle significantly delays the tightening or loosening process.
Another problem frequently encountered during the tightening or loosening of a nut on a bolt is that the nut is so loose that back and forth reciprocation of the handle merely turns the nut back and forth on the bolt. This occurs when the internal ratcheting resistance of the wrench is greater than the force required to loosen the nut. In other words, the force required to advance the pawl to successive teeth on the ratchet wheel is greater than the force required to turn the nut The user must then hold the socket on the backstroke to effect the ratcheting action or the socket must be removed from the bolt head or nut during the backstroke. Either remedy is inconvenient and adds additional time to the tightening process.